


Murmurs in the background

by eleanorb



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s03e16 The San Lorenzo Job, M/M, past d/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorb/pseuds/eleanorb
Summary: He goes down in the elevator late that night, long after the others have finally gone to their rooms.
Relationships: Damien Moreau/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Murmurs in the background

He goes down in the elevator late that night, long after the others have finally gone to their rooms. A nod, money passed, and he’s alone in the corridor, his heart rate spiking even before he turns the corner. 

“The puppies were a nice touch.” Moreau’s voice is warm and amused. He stands up as Eliot walks towards him. He’s been allowed to keep his own clothes and even here he looks like he’s dressed for a reception. 

Eliot takes the Beretta from his pocket, holds it like a shield in trembling fingers. Moreau ignores it and focusses all his attention on Eliot’s face, on Eliot’s eyes. 

“Does he look after you, your new master?” 

“He’s not.” 

“Come now ljubimac. Remember, I know what your submission looks like.” He folds his arms and Eliot’s suddenly struck dumb by how much Nate’s body language is like Moreau’s. At the pool and then later in the park they could have been mirrors of each other. 

“You’ve crossed the line for him. Killed for him.” It’s a statement of fact but Moreau says it like it’s the opening to a seduction. 

Moreau wraps his long fingers around the bars, and Eliot has to stop himself from stepping closer, from dropping to his knees at Moreau’s feet. The memory of those hands on him, tight round his throat dilates his pupils, gets him hard. Without thinking he’s lowered the automatic, the things he came to do forgotten in a moment. 

“Oh, my poor boy.” Moreau purrs, “He doesn’t know does he? He doesn’t know what you need to keep all that anger in check.” 

“I don’t need it.” Even in his own head Eliot isn’t convinced by the words. 

“It’s not something you stop needing. We both know that.” Moreau’s voice is soft enough that he has to step closer just to hear. 

He’s falling, head lifted eyes lowered and he swore he’d never go there again but here, alone with Damien it’s all he can think about. One step, one step more and he’ll feel those fingers in his hair, safe, protecting him, calming the storm he carries. 

Behind them the elevator whirs and Nate’s standing in the doorway. 

“Ah, Eliot. I thought I’d find you here.” 

Moreau steps back from the bars and Eliot can breathe again.


End file.
